Adventures in Super Paper Mario Rewrite
by Ermora
Summary: Join Ermora as she finds herself in the super paper Mario universe on Count Bleck's side very quickly, first fanfiction, rated T to be safe and for language, rewrite of original!
1. Character List

**This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction so I hope you will all enjoy this, I kept the original just in case but wanted to rewrite and post out the newer version as well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters**

**I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

Just before we start I was going to give a description of how I've imagined the characters to look, I do like the humanized versions of them but only some will be humanized, here's a list of the main cast along with the ages I will have for this story

**Count Bleck/Blumiere (Age 22) - **Wears the same cool cape, monocle, Hat and has his scepter but he is a very pale human with dark blue markings on his arms and legs as a sign of being a tribe of darkness member, wears white pants, white shirt, has red eyes and dark blue hair that's almost black.

**Nastasia (Age 20) - **Skin is blue on Nastasia, nothing much has changed on her otherwise

**Dimentio (Age 16) - **Remains the same as his in game sprite

**O'Chunks (Age 25) - **Pretty much the same as his in game sprite (Due to this not being in a paper realm though he's just a muscular human male)

**Mimi (Age 14) - **Looks human except her eyes hair is green and her eyes are lime green

**Ermora (AKA Alicia) (Age 11) - **Young human that is a bit on the heavy side, has brown hair, brown eyes, wears glasses and normally wearing track pants and a baggy shirt, very pale as well.

I think that covers it. (also this story will be from Ermora's POV as it was the last time)


	2. Prologue

Alright here is the prologue of the rewrite and I hope those who enjoyed the original will see a bit of a difference

**Ermora: If not that's ok, anyways let's get on with the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Prologue**

I hit my head on the kitchen table for the 50th time, I hated math with a passion, I wish it was the weekend so I could play video games again on my gameboy or wii system.

"Hey Alicia are you almost done your math?" I heard my mom ask, I groaned I preferred my nickname and she knew it, but because she was so intent on me not having a nickname she refused to use it.

"No mom I'm not almost done my math, and you know I preferred my nickname Ermora or Ermo for short" I snapped back at her.

"I named you Alicia for a reason, now stop feeding me attitude and finish up your homework. If you can do that I will give you some money to go to the slurpee store" my mom called back. My head shot up, she would let me go across so late in the day if I finished my math? She sure does know how to bribe me into finishing up my homework that's for sure.

"Sorry about the attitude mom… I will finish up my math as soon as I can" I said back and with enthusiasm renewed I dug into my math homework, I finished it up as quickly as possible and stuffed it into my backpack for tomorrow. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with my backpack and put it by the front door, my mom gave me a suspicious glance.

"Are you done all of your math already?" she asked me, I nodded my head happily and she shook her head, she sighed and gave me $5. "This is for you to get a slurpee but if I find out you've rushed your math and fail the subject I will make sure you do the chores by yourself for a week and take away your video game privileges for the next two weekends" my mom stated.

"Don't worry mom, I won't fail it and I didn't rush it THAT much, I can do anything fast with some motivation" I shot back as I left, I know its bad to lie but I really wanted my slurpee, I'll fix it up before I go to class tomorrow, maybe do it on my break or something. I ran as fast as I could to the Mac's store but I was stuck at the intersection, waiting for the pedestrian light to go on saying that I could go. I tapped my foot rather impatiently and it felt like an eternity before the lights finally turned red for the vehicles and the pedestrian light came on. I ran across the crosswalk and in a rush a nearly bumped into a large person wearing a giant trench coat, the hood covering his head.

"S-sorry!" I apologized, the figure looked over at me and studied me briefly before turning back around to walk away.

"It be alright lass, I be sorry I almost bumped into ye" he said, I was taken aback by his Scottish accent, I dismissed it though and smiled as I walked away, I know I shouldn't talk to strangers but I did almost bump into him, guess I can count myself lucky then that he didn't try to kidnap me. I got into the Mac's and grabbed my slurpee and headed out again, to my surprise the figure was still standing over by the lights and I felt a bit nervous, why was it just standing there? I slowly made my way back over to the lights but avoided anything to do with the figure, who didn't really move at all. When the lights allowed us to cross again I began to move but so did the figure. Alarm bells went off in my head and I quickly backed up to where the pedestrian button was, the figure kept going though and I was a bit relieved, I must be over thinking this. Just in case though I'm going to take a bit of a shortcut home. I walked down to where the dollar store was and looked both ways on the street and made a mad dash to the median, I safely made it and saw that my house was just on the other side. I looked both ways and saw that all was clear save for one car, it wasn't going too fast though and I should be fine to cross. I stepped onto the road and heard the screeching of tires behind me and before I could see what was happened I blinked and was quickly taken down to the ground. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but my eyes wouldn't open, it was as if they were being forced to stay closed.

"Ahahaha! That was quite the bold move, I do believe this is the one we've been looking for too" a voice stated

"Dimentio! What in the world are ye doin' 'ere?" a voice asked, I froze, there is no way the figure from earlier had gotten to me so fast! Wait a second… did it just say Dimentio?!

"I simply came to check up on you to see how your task was going, judging by this fine disaster though things have been quite a show" the other voice replied.

"Look I completed my task, now let's get out of 'ere before the people of this realm see what we are doin with the wee lass" the voice shot back, I heard a chuckle.

"Very well O'Chunks, but first let us make this easy shall we?" the voice asked, I heard the snapped of fingers and fell unconscious shortly after that.

* * *

Here's the new prologue. I know it's not long and it's got a ton of the same elements as last time but I feel it's an improvement

**Ermora: I think it is, anyways we hope you guys will enjoy this rewrite**


	3. Chapter 1

Hey all, hoping you are liking this so far, anyways here's chapter 1

**Ermora: I think its disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I woke up slowly feeling a bit dizzy and with an awful headache, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room that was completely black. I felt a shiver of fear go down my back, where was I? Was I even close to my home? Will my family come looking for me? What will happen if my family or the cops can't find me?! My thoughts all disappeared as I heard a door open and I knew I only had one choice. I needed to try and defend myself as I've clearly been kidnapped by some awful people, well I will show them that despite my fear that I, Ermora, will not be taken so easily.

"Calm down said Count Bleck" I heard a voice say, I saw a pale man wrapped in a white cape enter the room, his red eyes met mine, I shrank back a bit, those eyes aren't natural and they are fairly intimidating. Were those contacts?

"W-where am I?" I nervously asked the man as I looked around the room, The man pulled his top hat over his eyes a bit.

"We are at my castle replied Count Bleck" he said, I found myself lost as to what he was saying, why would he say his name after these lines? Wait a second… Count Bleck? No… am I dreaming or am I in the game of Super Paper Mario?!

"Why am I here?" I pressed, if this was the Super Paper Mario universe then I'm sure that this is Count Bleck and if that's the case then his right hand assistant, Nastasia, is close by and ready to mind control me. I studied the man before me and began to think about how human like he seemed and far different from his in game sprite he is.

"The answer is quite simple, I used the Dark Prognosticus to look for some powerful allies and could sense that there was someone in your realm that had the Tribe of Darkness blood running through their veins as I do. To my luck we found them quite quickly and that person happens to be you" Count Bleck replied, I stood there is shock for a moment and then blurted out into laughter, Count Bleck looked at me in confusion and after a moment I calmed down.

"Look 'Count Bleck' there is no way that this true or that any of this is really happening, there is no way that there's a completely different universe out there… I'm just having a very vivid dream" I shot back, trying to see reason as to what I was experiencing. That screeching must've been an accident and now I'm just stuck in my own little world as this can't be real.. right?

"Count? Did you need any help?" I heard a feminine voice ask, I locked up as a lady stepped in and I felt very nervous now, it was Nastasia, as I looked at her she looked back at me. Her ruby eyes shone from under her glasses briefly and I tore my gaze away from her and looked back to Count Bleck, hoping to avoid being hypnotized for a bit longer and still hoping this was a bit of a dream despite me being able to feel everything and hear them talking to me.

"Yes, Count Bleck would like you to use your power to go through this ones mind. She believes this isn't real" Count Bleck, replied, Nastasia nodded and approached me, I tried to back up but dark magic held me down and I was forced to look at Nastasia. As she got up to me she looked into my eyes and her eyes shone a little bit, in an instant I could feel Nastasia invading my mind. After a few moments her eyes stopped shining and I felt my mind as well as my body was released, my head began to throb even more though.

"K Count so this ones name is Alicia but she prefers her nickname Ermora or Ermo for short, she's only eleven years old and is picked on a great deal in school, she isn't one for violence but would like to get back at her bullies. She does think this is a dream but after prodding her a bit I think she's noticed that this isn't a video game and is very real" Nastasia stated, I felt shocked at how much she was able to get out of me in such a short time. Count Bleck looked thoughtful before he began to study me, he slowly walked around me and I stood there quietly before he smiled.

"So Ermora… you are suffering from being bullied, as your cousin I can help you with that" he stated, I locked up, say what now? Cousin?

"Back up a little bit there… cousin? What do you mean by that?" I asked in shock, Nastasia looked at Count Bleck with a surprised expression.

"My father had a twin brother that ended up marrying a human from another realm. The twin lost his powers as he went to the other realm as my father couldn't sense him after he left. My only assumption is that the Tribe of Darkness powers skipped his kids and was passed onto one grandchild, which just so happens to be you and because of the relationship your grandfather and my father had that makes you my cousin" Count Bleck replied.

"You can't prove that I'm a member of the Tribe of Darkness" I shot back, Count Bleck came over and lifted up his right sleeve, I gasped as he was just as pale as I was except he had some markings across his forearm. His right hand glowed black and I let out a cry as my right forearm began to burn, I held it and as the glowing faded from Count Bleck's hand the burning stopped.

"You felt the burning yes? Count Bleck wants you to see your right forearm" Count Bleck demanded, I took a shaky breath and looked to my right forearm and to my horror there were black markings just like his across my forearm.

"This doesn't make sense, the timing is so far off… unless… are the realms times completely different" I stated.

"You are correct time passes slower here than it does in your realm… now that you know this truth though would you be willing to join Count Bleck? I can teach you about your powers and after we destroy this world we can show your bullies the error of their ways" Count Bleck offered. I hesitated as I didn't really want to join as I don't know how far into the 'game' this really is but at the same time if I say no then Nastasia is going to just brainwash me anyways.

"Very well Count Bleck, I will join you" I said after a moment of silence, Count Bleck's smile grew into a huge grin.

"This pleases Count Bleck greatly… Nastasia! Tell the other minions that we have a new member with us… Ermora, I ask that when your guide arrives that you will try to learn the layout of the castle. After you have settled in for a day or two I will start to train you on how to use your powers" Count Bleck stated., Nastasia pushed her glasses up.

"K I will inform the others pronto" Nastasia stated in a calm tone.

"Mimi!" Count Bleck called out, we waited for a few moments before a girl with green hair and green eyes came up to us.

"Yes County?" she happily asked as she skipped over to us, Nastasia quietly walked out of the room and Count Bleck looked at Mimi

"This is our newest minion Ermora and my cousin, I expect you to show her around castle Bleck and to show her to her room" Count Bleck stated, Mimi nodded enthusiastically and smiled at me.

"Anything for you County!" she happily replied as she grabbed my right arm and began to drag me off, I felt my head beginning to throb a little bit harder now.

"Slow down, I'm still trying to recover from a heacache" I harshly spat, Mimi didn't flinch though and I internally sighed, great… not only is this really happening but I'm also sure that being with Mimi is going to be a bit of a pain in the ass.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to have a female around my age to hang around with, we can do each others hair, do our nails together, you know… all the girly things that most girls do at our age" Mimi stated as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Mimi, I'm not into doing anything girly" I admitted, Mimi studied me and then as if I said nothing she continued to tack my ear off about all the girlish things we would do together. She led me around the castle as she talked and I found it all a bit disorienting, how the hell am I going to remember the layout of this place? We paused in our tour suddenly as a jester of sorts appeared in front of us and I instantly recognized who it was, Dimentio.

"Why hello their Mimi, Nastasia let me and O'Chunks know that there was a rookie among us" he stated with a smile.

"You heard right, this here is our newest rookie, Ermora!" Mimi introduced, Dimentio floated up to me and I felt quite nervous as I knew what he was going to do in the future if this realm follows the game.

"Hello Ermora, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Dimentio, the pleasure of crowds and a master of magic" he greeted, I smiled the best I could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I lied, trying to sound as friendly as I could.

"The pleasure is all mine, I look forward to working with you" he stated as his eyes studied me closely.

"Let's save this for later as I'm showing Ermora the castle right now under the Count's orders" Mimi said after a brief moment of silence.

"Of course… I shall see you both later then.. ciao!" Dimentio stated and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"Dimmy can be so weird sometimes… come on Ermora" Mimi urged as she began to drag me along the halls once again, I felt watched as we began to continue through the halls though. I shrugged it off though, it's probably nothing knowing me. I just hope that I will be ok here for now and maybe, just maybe, I can alter things a little bit here, guess I will have to wait and see though.

* * *

Alright and that's a wrap for this chapter

**Ermora: I kind of like this rewrite … I hope everyone else is too**

Hoping so but if not that's alright as well, anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all have a good one until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 2

Hey everyone welcome back and here is chapter 2 of my rewrite

**Ermora: Geez someone sure is enjoying themselves**

How can I not? I'm enjoying rewriting a ton

**Ermora: I don't doubt that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I slowly woke up to someone knocking at my door and as I opened my eyes I could tell I wasn't in my bedroom, I shut up in a bit of shock. Where the hell am I?! I looked around in co fusion until I remembered yesterday, that's right… I'm in a completely different realm right now.

"Ermora, are you going to be getting up for breakfast?" I heard Mimi ask, I sighed, right, Mimi mentioned after our tour last night that she was going to be hanging out with me today, I got out of my bed and quickly made my way to my bedroom door, I opened it, only to have Mimi glomp me.

"Well I am now since you woke me up" I tiredly replied, Mimi released me and grabbed my right arm and began to drag me away. I was too tired to really protest as I'm not a morning person and need time to wake up. We quietly made our way to the kitchen and to my surprise Dimentio, O'Chunks and Mr. L were already eating breakfast, I sat down and couldn't help but wonder how far into the game I arrived.

"Ahahaha! Good morning Ermora!" Dimentio greeted happily, I snorted as Mimi grabbed us each a plate and began to make toast. Why does he have to be a morning person?

"Good morning" I mumbled, Dimentio laughed at me and I glared at him.

"I take it you are not a morning person… this shall be interesting for me" he stated, Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Dimentio? Lay off of the rookie for a moment" he spat before he took a sip of his coffee, Dimentio grinned.

"It is so much fun being chipper in the morning though, I cant help it if I'm a morning person and you both aren't, even O'Chunks is a bit of a morning person" Dimentio shot back, O'Chunks only shrugged.

"I didn't think I be a mornin person but I be more of one then Mr. L an' Ermora it seems" O'Chunks admitted, the toast popped and Mimi grabbed it and buttered it. She put it onto my plate and we sat down at the table with the others.

"So what do you plan to do with our newest member today Mimi?" Dimentio asked with a smirk, Mimi's eyes lit up happily.

"I plan to take Ermora out on a small shopping trip for some clothes as I'm sure Ermora needs some" Mimi enthusiastically replied, I sighed, damn it… even though she's right I don't really want to go out shopping.

"That will not be necessary Mimi, Count Bleck has had a change of heart and needs Ermora to begin training right away" a voice stated, we looked to the door and saw Count Bleck there with Nastasia, Mimi frowned.

"Ermora has no other clothes though Count" Mimi whined, Nastasia gave a cold look at Mimi.

"Don't go against the Count's decisions or I will make you write another 500 page essay k?" she quickly said, Mimi looked upset but didn't protest further, I looked at Count Bleck.

"I still don't know the layout of the castle" I admitted, Count Bleck shook his head and looked at me.

"Even so, we need to begin your training now, the heroes of light have obtained another pure heart and time is against us" Count Bleck explained, O'Chunks stood up.

"Then let me back at 'em Count, I will give them a really good chunking this time" O'Chunks begged, Count Bleck looked thoughtful.

"Very well O'Chunks, Count Bleck is willing to let you go against the heroes again" Count Bleck finally said, O'Chunks smiled.

"Would anyone 'ere like ta me give the heroes a good chunking this time?" he excitedly asked, Mr. L looked a bit frustrated.

"No thank you, I need to make sure brobot is fixed up for the next time I go face off against the heroes" he replied.

"I always love to see a good chunking but I must decline this time as I would like to see if I can help Ermora out… if the Count is okay with it of course" Dimentio said, looked at Count Bleck expectantly.

"Count Bleck is pleased that you are willing to assist Dimentio… you may come watch the training session and if it goes well perhaps we can have you two do a mock fight" Count Bleck admitted, I felt a stone in my stomach, was Count Bleck really going to have me and Dimentio do a mock battle? That doesn't bode well for me at all so hopefully I don't progress too fast with my magical training… if I can use magic anyways.

"Ermora still needs clothes though… oh, I know! I will go grab some for her myself!" Mimi happily said, Nastasia sighed.

"Then I'm coming with you because I know what Ermora likes and you have a tendency to go a little too far when it comes to shopping, k?" Nastasia stated more than asked, Mimi nodded happily. We began to eat in silence and as I looked around the room Dimentio was just staring at me as if he was trying to see what I can do at this point, I broke eye contact as I spread jam on my toast and began to eat it. Does Dimentio have the ability to see into my head like Nastasia does? If so why didn't she see what I knew about his realm? Perhaps she only assumed that it was a video game and in which case Dimentio might only be able to see that as well if he can see into my head, which would be scary considering I felt Nastasia in my head but I don't feel anything else right now. I pushed the thought away, no, I'm sure that if Dimentio could get I to my head then I would be able to feel him. There was an awkward silence as we all ate and when we finished up O'Chunks left to go find the heroes, Nastasia and Mimi went to go buy me some clothes and Dimentio, Count Bleck and I made our way to a large room that was very spacious.

"This here is the training room, we shall start off with the basics" Count Bleck stated, I looked at him awaiting more instruction.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are Count Bleck" I said, he nodded and his right hand glowed black, he summoned his staff to his hands.

"In order to unlock your powers completely I must perform an ancient spell, this will not be pleasant" Count Bleck mused, I felt a jolt of fear go through me.

"Hang on… didn't you unlock them yesterday?" I asked, Count Bleck shook his head.

"No, that was only to reveal a part of your lineage, this spell will reveal all of your markings and hopefully unlock your true power as a member of the Tribe of Darkness" Count Bleck explained, Dimentio looked rather excited.

"Would you like some help with the spell Count?" Dimentio asked, Count Bleck shook his head.

"No, Count Bleck will not need help" Count Bleck replied, his staff floated off to the side and he began to mutter something as both of his hands glowed black color, I could see that the magic was slowly spreading across my body. Pain suddenly shot through me and I let out a cry as my limbs felt like they were on fire, I collapsed onto my hands and knees, I shut my eyes tightly as the pain made it impossible to keep my eyes open and focus. The burning intensified and it burned for what seemed like forever before it finally died down, my cries faded as I could form proper thoughts again and I could feel something pulsing through my body now. I opened my eyes and saw Count Bleck kneeling down in front of me and his eyes searched my face.

"Th-that hurt" I stammered, Count Bleck nodded and stood up.

"Count Bleck orders you to get up" Count Bleck stated, I took a moment to stand up and I felt my legs shaking a little bit, Dimentio studied me as I quickly composed myself.

"Hmmm… I can sense great magic within you now… watching you will be quite a show" Dimentio mused, Count Bleck nodded.

"Yes, I too can sense the magic… Ermora, I want you to focus on moving to my side without moving your legs" Count Bleck demanded as he teleported himself across the room. I felt a bit confused but quickly focused on a spot beside Count Bleck, I didn't want to spend too much time doing nothing as displeasing Count Bleck or Dimentio could prove to be very bad for me, I could feel something welling up inside of me as I continued to focus. When I finally released the energy I saw that my position had suddenly changed in the room and I was beside Count Bleck, he looked at me and nodded in approval.

"Mmm a little unsteady but… Ermora is catching on quickly" Dimentio noted, I internally sighed, this was going to be one hell of a time wasn't it?

"The new power in my body feels… foreign" I admitted as I felt the new magic inside off me bouncing everywhere, trying to get out.

"It will be this way until you learn to control it, for now we will focus on your ability to teleport but then once you get a hold of that Count Bleck and Dimentio will teach you various attacks" Count Bleck stated, I swallowed nervously and nodded. For now I just have to lay low and do what Count Bleck wants me to do as I'm needing to get out of this alive one way or another.

* * *

Just like that Chapter 2 is done

**Ermora: I'm liking this a lot… are you going to rewrite the werewolf one as well?**

I'm thinking about it rewriting it would be cool

**Ermora: sweet!**


	5. Chapter 3

Alright here comes chapter 3 everyone and I know this one might be a bit longer but hopefully it's not too long

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**1 Week Later**

"Show me another magical attack Ermora" Count Bleck stated as I practiced my magic, I nodded and I looked at one of the mirages Dimentio had created and fired a magical attack at it, the mirage took the hit directly into the chest. Count Bleck nodded in approval and Dimentio waved his hand to make it disappear, it's been a week since I've been here and my magical abilities have grown so much more than I thought as Dimentio and Count Bleck trained me.

"Ermora, you've really done well in a week" Dimentio praised, I nodded my thanks at him as I looked at Count Bleck.

"So Count Bleck, what's the next step in my training?" I asked, I've honestly been doing only small mundane tasks with my magic and I honestly feel like I could be doing something else.

"Count Bleck believes it is time for you to do some actual training with the others" Count Bleck admitted, Dimentio's eyes lit up eagerly.

"May I be the first one to face her Count?" Dimentio asked, Count Bleck shook his head.

"No, I wish for you to be one of the last ones she faces, I want to test Ermora… are you up to it?" Count Bleck asked, I swallowed nervously.

"Yes, I'm ready to face off against the other minions" I replied, Count Bleck grinned.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh! That is good, Dimentio! Summon the others" Count Bleck stated Dimentio snapped his fingers and Nastasia appeared with O'Chinks, Mimi and Mr. L.

"What the heck Dimmy?" Mimi asked in a frustrated tone, Dimentio just point over at Count Bleck and everyone looked at him

"Ermora is ready to be tested… O'Chunks, you shall face her first" Count Bleck stated, Mimi and and Mr. L backed up as O'Chunks approached me.

"Now don't be shocked when I chunk ye to bits there ya wee little magician" O'Chunks said, Dimentio floated off to the side and looked on in interest.

"Perhaps I should grab some popcorn before the show starts" he mused as he watched me levitate above the ground slightly, ready for O'Chunks to charge me.

"I'm ready whenever you are" I said to O'Chunks, he charged me and I teleported out of his way and hit him with a rather weak spell, not really sure how hard I'm allowed to hit him, he turned and charged again. I tried to teleport but was grabbed before I could do so, O'Chunks threw me into the ground rather hard and went to stomp on my stomach, I rolled out of the way though and before O'Chunks could react I hit him with a rather hard spell, he was sent flying across the room.

"That's it last, I'm taking ye down" O'Chunks spat as he looked mad, like a bull charging through a China shop he charged at me much faster than before. I teleported out of his way and watched him barely stop before hitting a pillar, he looked at me and punched the ground and broke a bit of the floor. He picked up a piece of the broken floor and threw it at me I waited until the piece of floor was close to my face before I stopped it with magic, I turned it and threw it back at O'Chunks he picked up another piece of floor and threw it at the piece I had tossed back. I smiled and teleported the other piece behind him, it struck him in the head and knocked him into the other piece of the floor that was flying at him. While he was dazed I picked him up with magic and threw him around the place, I waited for him to calm down and when I realized I had accidentally knocked him unconscious I put him down by Count Bleck, he nodded.

"Count Bleck is pleased by this… Mimi, it is now your turn" Count Bleck stated, Mimi walked over a little bit and smiled at me.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought but your not getting past me" Mimi stated, she took her hands and snapped her neck to the left, her pupils overtook her eyes and ass her arms fell limply to her side her head continued to turn with a loud, sickening, cracking noise. Her head spun 3 time before it hung upside down, I backed up slightly as her stomachs began to pulse, I knew what was coming but I didn't think it was going to happen like this, her stomach exploded and blood went everywhere as eight spider legs made their way out of her body, they hit the ground and she stood up on them.

"Ahahahahaha! Mimi is always eager for a fight, good luck with her" Dimentio said, I quickly readied a spell and threw it at her, she leapt away easily, moving faster than I thought she could while in her horrifying spider form.

"Mimimimimimimimimi! Now let's see how you do" Mimi stated in a contorted voice, her mouth opened on her face and a ruby came out, she spat it at me and I put up a magical barrier, the ruby went through the barrier a little bit. Ok so barriers are out of the question right now, she came towards me, another ruby in her mouth again, I teleported behind her and she spat the ruby at me, I teleported to dodge it again and fired a spell at her. Sadly it didn't do much to her, damn it, I need to either have more power or I need another person to help me fight Mimi… wait a second, can I make a clone? I began to store my magic energy and I could see Count Bleck watching me with a smile, Mimi charged me and I teleported away, making sure to save all the magic I could. Mimi turned and I released the magic I had built up, focusing on wanting a clone, out of the corner of my eyes I could see a person and I looked to see a clone there. I felt extremely proud but also a little creeped out by the factor that I'm staring at myself right now and about to help myself out. We teleported behind Mimi and fired a spell at Mimi, it did a little bit to her but not enough to do any real damage. I quickly began to think about what to do and then had a really bad idea but it just might work, I looked at my clone and I began to ready a very powerful magic spell, my clone did the same and Mimi shot a ruby at us, we blasted the ruby with our spell and the ruby went flying into one of Mimi's legs and cut it off.

"Finally!" I happily said as Mimi was off balance for a few moments, I fired spells like mad at her and she took each blast until she recovered and began to move again.

"That hurt… but not as much as you'll hurt in a moment" Mimi spat, her legs grew a row of rubies and pointed them at me, my clone disappeared and I quickly began to ready a spell, she shot the rubies at me and I shot my magic at them. The rubies rained about the area and everyone began to dodged the explosion of rubies, sadly, Mimi was unable to dodge fast enough and her legs got completely severed. Her body fell to the ground and she sighed, Count Bleck teleported her over by O'Chunks and she was back in the form she has before she goes into her spider form. Dimentio snapped his fingers and appeared in front of me, he looked very eager to fight me now.

"You've been hogging all the spotlight Ermora, now it's time for you to give it back to me… of course I will make sure you enjoy the show as I steal the spotlight for I'm a pleaser of crowds" he stated, I snorted, it bugs me that he hasn't said he is also the master of dimensions yet but… whatever.

"So it's a magic fight then, well if that's what you want that's what you'll get" I shot back as I fired a rather powerful blast at him, he snapped his fingers and shot his own spell at mine, they collided and it ended in an explosion.

"It's quite amazing how strong your magic truly is Ermora but I'm afraid you still don't know enough to deal with a master of magic" Dimentio stated, he snapped his fingers and I thought I could see an outline of a box around me, I quickly teleported away and only moments later I saw a box had appeared over where I just was. Inside of the box were a few explosions and I felt scared, getting trapped inside of the box would probably result me in being badly injured or killed. He's really not screwing around about this, that's for sure… hopefully I can avoid the boxes of death and win against Dimentio.

"Heh, don't lose Ermora… I want to test your skills against myself and brobot" Mr. L said as he watched me dodge a magical blast from Dimentio.

"Sadly, you won't get a chance to fight her Mr. L, her fight with me will wear her out either way" Dimentio stated, I grew a bit frustrated at that, what is he talking about? Dimentio laughed and with a snap of his fingers 3 clones of him appeared. They teleported around the room rapidly and began to shoot blasts of magic at me, I began to teleport around madly trying to avoid being struck. As I avoided the blasts of magic I could feel my body beginning to shake a little bit, is this what he meant by me being worn out?

"Damn it… you just love using your spells like a maniac, don't you?" I asked as Dimentio stopped, he dismissed his clones and grinned happily.

"More like I enjoy games my dear Ermora, sadly like all games our little cat and mouse game must end, ciao!" Dimentio replied, he summoned a box around me and I teleported away from the box. Dimentio just kept summoning boxes that exploded though and I kept dodging them until I felt too tired to teleport away from them. Dimentio laughed as a box appeared around me, I tried to teleport away but couldn't do it, he let an explosion go off in the corner of the box and I jolted in fear, was be really still playing games with me at this point? Nastasia took a step forward but Count Bleck held out a hand to stop her, I began to panic and knew I had only one shot left at possibly winning. I began to focus all my magic into one place, Dimentio snapped his fingers and I heard an explosion, I released the magic I had gathered and there was a bright light followed by a shattering noise, I collapsed to the ground and looked up. I was breathing heavily and saw a shocked look on Dimentio's face with shards of the box all around me, did I break the box? I tried to get up but collapsed back onto my hands and knees, I then realized that my arms were red as if they had been burnt. My clothes had burn holes in them but nothing that couldn't be mended together.

"Count Bleck is calling this training session to an end" Count Blecked stated as he came up to us, Dimentio lowered himself to the ground and Mr. L snorted.

"Is that all the rookie has got to offer?" Mr. L asked in a rather unhappy tone, Count Bleck gave Mr. L a warning look.

"Ahahahaha! I hate to tell you but poor Ermora has used too much magic, it tends to happen when someone begins to learn magic, if she uses anymore she could be out for days" Dimentio said to Mr. L.

"Whatever, I'm out of here, L-ater!" Mr. L noted as he walked out of the training area, Dimentio chuckled and looked back to me.

"Please excuse Mr. L, he isn't exactly the most friendly of us minions" Dimentio said to me, I nodded and looked over at Count Bleck.

"Count Bleck is pleased with your progress but for now you need to rest, avoid the use of magic for the rest of today to avoid straining yourself too far" Count Bleck stated, I nodded and Nastasia.

"Dimentio, warp Mimi and O'Chunks back to their rooms k?" Nastasia said, Dimentio snapped his fingers and Mimi and O'Chunks disappeared. As he turned his gaze back to me though I could see that he had a rather guarded expression, did he think I could be a threat? I looked away from him, it's nice to see that he thinks I'm a possible threat but at the same time this bodies ill as that means he might try to put a floro sprout inside of my head. I will have to keep a close eye on him but for now I just want to rest.

"I think I should head back to my room as well… I really want to sleep" I admitted, Cojnt Bleck nodded and I slowly got up, my limbs were extremely shaken though.

"Perhaps I should teleport Ermora back as well" Dimentio offered, Nastasia pushed up her glasses and nodded.

"If you don't mind" she stated, Dimentio snapped his fingers and the training room disappeared as I landed on the bed in my room. I didn't argue as I quickly got under the blankets and closed my eyes, I've got my work cut out for me here but I'm sure I will make it through alright.

* * *

Alright that concludes this chapter

**Ermora: I like how there was more than 1 minion fought this time**

I'm glad you enjoyed it.. anyways I hope the rest of you did and until next chapter have a good one.


	6. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, here comes chapter 4 of the rewrite, hope you guys enjoy it

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**4 days later**

I slowly made my way into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal, it's been four days since I trained against three of the minions and I've been finding that Dimentio has been keeping a close eye on me ever since then. It bugs me because I don't have any clue as to what he was thinking about and if he plans to put a floro sprout in my head or not.

"Hello Ermora" a familiar voice greeted, I suppressed as sigh, here comes the damn magician himself, I looked over to see Dimentio standing there.

"Hello Dimentio" i greeted, forcing enthusiasm at seeing him into my voice as I took my bowl of cereal to the table and sat down, Dimentio joined me.

"It's rare to see you on your own, did you and Mimi fight or something?" Dimentio asked with a smile on his face.

"No, I just decided to come here on my own hoping to enjoy some peace and quiet but seeing as that won't happen… what is it that you want?" I shot back, Dimentio's eyes met mine and he studied me.

"You just happen to be a mystery to me Ermora, you seem to be loyal to Count Bleck and yet… you seem to know more than what you're saying" he replied, I froze for a moment before I began to eat my cereal.

"So what if I do? It's not any of your business" I countered, Dimentio's smile faded and I felt him trying to get inside of my head, I quickly pushed him out though and he gave me a glare.

"You're definitely hiding something but I will find out what it is one of these days" he quietly mumbled, the kitchen door opened and he quickly smiled brightly again as Nastasia came in.

"The Count has summoned us, just leave your cereal and come back after mom k? Nastasia stated, I sighed .

"We will be there right away Nastasia" I said as I put my bowl down, Nastasia nodded and left, I got up and Dimentio snapped his fingers and put me into a box, was he going to seriously try and fight me?

"Let's go see the Count together shall we?" he asked, he snapped his fingers and the sights if the kitchen were gone, only to be replaced with the sight of the meeting room. We were on two different pedestals, I looked around and saw that Mimi, O'Chunks, Mr.L and Count Bleck were already here. Nastasia came in shortly after and looked around the room at us, I didn't meet her gaze and instead looked over at Count Bleck.

"Count Bleck iRegrets to inform you all that the 'heroes' of the light prognosticus have found another pure heart" Count Bleck stated as he looked around the room at all of us.

"We got to stop 'em Count" O'Chunks stated, Dimentio looked thoughtful before he snapped his fingers as if he had a great idea.

"I've got an idea Count, Ermora and I can go deal with the heroes, after all, having the two of us attack them will give us a greater chance of winning and it would give Ermora a chance to fight the heroes" Dimentio stated, I wanted to protest. This seems more like a chance for Dimentio to try and get the information he wants from me.

"Yeah, um did you ever finish the report I asked you after that last failure Dimentio?" Nastasia asked as she pushed up her glasses and glared and Dimentio, he snapped his fingers and a stack of papers were teleported into Nastasia's hands. She took a moment to look at the stack of papers before she nodded in approval and began to read the report.

"Hey, I want another chance at the heroes" Mimi quickly whined, Count Bleck looked deep in thought as he twirled his cane a few times as he thought about what to do.

"Count Bleck would like Ermora and Dimentio to go face the heroes… now go and do not disappoint Counnt Bleck" Count Bleck stated, Dimentio grinned and I bit back a protest.

"Ahahahaha! Of course my Count, we will go and take care of the heroes, ciao!" Dimentio happily said and with a snap of his fingers we were ported outside, close to a city and for a moment I covered my eyes, the sun is so bright… I didn't really know how bright it was until now. I took a moment before I uncovered my eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight, Dimentio was staring at me, I glared at him.

"I did not want to be a voluntold!" I snapped, Dimentio shook his head before he came up to me and his hands began to glow.

"I know but I need to know what you're hiding from me as I serve the Count" he shot back at me, I snorted as my hands began to glow as well.

"Let's be honest here Dimentio… that isn't true, you're just using him to gain a means to an end. Once the heroes defeat Count Bleck you'll take control of the chaos heart and destroy us all" I countered Dimentio looked at me in shock and horror, he approached and grabbed me by my neck and picked me up, he squeezed my neck a little bit.

"How do you know that? Actually how much do you know?!" he demanded, I looked at him and smirked, now I've really got his attention.

"More than you think… I'm your worst nightmare" I spat at him, he dropped me to the ground and a box began to form around me, I warped on top of it and Dimentio looked pissed.

"Damn child, sit still so I can kill you right here, right now" he stated in an angry tone, my smirk grew into a grin.

"Is that truly a wise idea? After all I might have some valuable information that could be of use to you and if I die I could tell the residents in the Underwhere or the Overthere what's going to happen and then you'd really be screwed" I pointed out Dimentio muttered something under his breath and the box disappeared.

"I hate to say it but you're right on that one… I will just have to work hard at making sure that you don't spill any information" Dimentio said, I felt victorious as his hands stopped glowing.

"Now that we've got that sorted out where are we going?" I asked, Dimentio said nothing as he snapped his fingers and teleported us on top of a pillar that was a bit closer to the city, he looked down and I followed his gaze only to find Bowser, Mario, Peach and the pixl, Tippi, approaching the pillar.

"Alright plumb-dumb, we've been at this for a long time, after this heart pillar can we grab something to eat? I can barely use my fire breath without any food in my system" Bowser growled, Mario glared at Bowser.

"Would you just stop complaining about food? That's all we've heard since we got this pure heart, besides, you caught our supplies on fire you overgrown koopa" Mario spat back at Bowser, Bowser snorted at Mario and Dimentio put on a smile.

"Are you ready Ermora?" he quietly asked me, I nodded at him and he began to float down, I followed him and we landed right in front of the pillar.

"Dimentio…" Tippi spat as she saw us standing in front of them, Dimentio bowed.

"Ahahahaha! We meet again heroes!" Dimentio cheerfully greeted, Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Great, not this joker again… plus he's brought a child with him" Bowser sneered, Dimentio snapped his fingers and we were all teleported to Dimension D.

"I don't like this already… Dimentio is already strong but this child… her magic is… familiar to me somehow" Tippi mumbled, I felt bad, she probably doesn't remember Blumiere yet but she can sense we use similar magic.

"Dimension D isn't the same as the last time as my magic will be enhanced by thirty percent along with our newest minions magic" Dkmwntio said, Peach looked at me and I felt bad… was I really going to have to fight them?

"She doesn't seem like one of Count Bleck's minions, why don't you come with us little one?" Peach offered, I was tempted to do so but Dimentio laughed.

"You cannot sway one of Count Bleck's strongest minions… but where are my manners? This is Ermora" Dimentio introduced me, Peach looked at Dimentio but then looked back at me, I felt conflicted.

"Come with us Ermora, you don't need to follow Count Bleck" Peach stated again, I really wanted to say yes but with Dimentio having knowledge of me knowing his plans I cant accept or else they might lose instead of win.

"I am loyal to Count Bleck and I cannot be swayed" I shot back as I looked at Peach, she looked upset but Bowser only cracked his knuckles.

"We didn't need you anyways, besides, I'll get to beat up not one joker but two!" Bowser stated, I looked at him and he prepared a fire breath, I quickly shot a magical blast at him but Mario used the hammer pixl to slam the magic bolt into the ground .

"Mama Mia, this won't be very easy if she can use the same tricks as Dimentio" Mario said, Tippi didn't react at first but then flew to Mario's side.

"Ermora is newer to magic, if we wear her down first we might be able to win this fight" Tippi explained, I flinched, I forgot that she could read people using her power, I really hope that she cant sense anything else though. Bowser let loose a fire breath and Dimentio put up a magical barrier to protect me.

"Enough day dreaming Ermora, for we must start ending the heroes' games" Dimentio stated, I nodded and teleported away from the heroes, I fired another blast at Bowser and he dodged it, damn, he's faster than I thought! Peach jumped up and floated up to me, she didn't look like she wanted to fight me honestly.

"Please Ermora, you don't have to do this" she begged, I hung my head low as I teleported behind her and tried to strike her with a magical blast, she dropped down though and as she looked up at me and we met eyes her face lit up with understanding. I caught a flash our of the corner of my eyes and turned around to see Mario there, he had his hammer pixl in hand and went to strike me, I narrowly dodged him and struck him with a powerful attack, he hit the ground, hard.

"Damn jesters and your magic" a voice spat, I looked and saw Dimentio in Bowser's claws, Dimentio chuckled and teleported out of Bowser's claws, he formed a box around Bowser.

"This is the end of the line for you" Dimentio stated, he snapped his fingers and there was a series of explosions in the box, as the explosions died down and the box disappeared Bowser was gone. W-what?! That wasn't supposed to happen right now!

"Bowser!" Peach called in horror, Dimentio quickly surrounded Mario and Peach in boxes and I looked over at him.

"We don't exactly have much time to spare and like I said, we were going to end your games… ciao" Dimentio stated as the boxes they were in exploded and just like with Bowser they were both gone when the boxes and explosions disappeared. That isn't how the game went at all!

"That was.. anticlimactic" I mumbled, Dimentio warped us out of Dimension D and we were back by the heart pillar, he was grinning like a mad man.

"So is this how it was supposed to go?" he asked me with a sneer, I glared at him and he began to laugh.

"You'll pay for this Dimentio and even if you don't see it, that will come back to bite you in the ass" I spat, Dimentio's hands glowed and I was frozen in place , a box appeared around me, I tried to teleport out but found I couldn't"

"You cant escape this time Ermora, I've cut off your magic flow and you know too much, so I must make sure you don't betray me… and so this is ciao for now!" he spat as he snapped his fingers, pain wracked my body as I heard an explosion, I thought I caught a glimpse of rainbow wings before I fell into darkness.

* * *

So this was a bit of a shorter chapter but hey, it is a lot smoother than the other one… I think

**Ermora: I think it has… anyways until next chapter, you all take care and have a good one!**


	7. Chapter 5

Alright here comes chapter 5, you guys know the drill with the disclaimer but I always prefer to have them up top so here we go

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I slowly came to and my body was in a ton of pain while my head throbbed, I opened my eyes and found myself in my room in Castle Bleck. How the hell did I end up here? Last I remember Dimentio had put me into one of his infernal boxes and I was in a ton of pain.

"Do we know how Ermora is doing today?" I heard a worried voice ask from outside of my door.

"I'm just going in to check, why don't you go train for a bit k Mimi?" a voice replied, my room door opened and I looked over to see Nastasia coming in, she looked at me and quietly closed my door. She pushed up her glasses and came over to me with a frown on her face, ah shit, I'm about to get a scolding aren't I?

"Hello Nastasia" I greeted with a raspy voice, she shook her head.

"Hello Ermora, how are you feeling?" Nastasia asked me, I felt uneasy, she doesn't really sound concerned and the frown she has is making me very nervous now.

"I'm good… so uh, what happened?" I shot back, Nastasia studied before her glasses slid down slightly and she pushed them back up again.

"Dimentio brought you back here half dead, he said that the heroes had ganged up on you and were about to kill you when he was able to just barely get you out of there. The Count spent some time healing you but he is extremely disappointed in you because you both failed to end the heroes games. Once you feel well enough I'm going to need you to write a 500 page essay on how to improve yourself for the next time you face the heroes k? She stated rather coldly. I sighed, of course Dimentio would like to save his own ass… but it is a relief to know that Mario, Peach and bowser were still alive.

"I understand Nastasia" I mumbled, the door to my room opened again and Count Bleck came in, he too looked unhappy.

"Count Bleck I was about to come get you" Nastasia stated, Count Bleck shook his head and looked over at me.

"I could sense that Ermora was up because of the healing magic I used… Count Bleck needs a word with Ermora though, you are excused Nastasia" Count Bleck noted, Nastasia nodded.

"Yes Count… I will see to the other minions and make sure that Dimentio is doing his report" Nastasia said as she left, Count Bleck came up.

"Count Bleck is not happy with you Ermora, Dimentio has said that while you fought the heroes that you hesitated, Count Bleck demands to know if this is true" Count Black started, studying my face.

"I did hesitate slightly but it's because I'm not used to fighting other people like that, it wasn't just training it was actual fighting" I said, he shook his head.

"You need to forget about such things Ermora, if you do not stop hesitating when you fight other people then even bullies in your realm will be safe when you go back, Count Bleck does not wish that for his cousin" Count Bleck admitted, I flinched.

"I'll work harder Count Bleck" I promised, he nodded in approval.

"Count Bleck is pleased by your response… once you've had a few days to rest I wish you to resume training with Count Bleck and then when the heroes arrive you will fight by Count Bleck's side" Count Bleck stated.

"When the heroes arrive? Count Bleck… what are you talking about?" I asked, Count Bleck lowered his hat.

"Shortly after Dimentio brought you back we lost the man in green… the heroes will be here at some point" he replied, did I really arrived so late in the game?

"Count Bleck… try to stay positive, we can win this" I said, trying to sound confident despite knowing that he was fated to lose to the heroes.

"Count Bleck is happy you are in good spirits… now you be sure to rest up as Count Bleck needs you to rest if you are to recover quickly" Count Bleck noted, he turned to leave.

"Wait… Nastasia said that you healed me but… I didn't think we could heal using our magic" I stated, Count Bleck walked to the door.

"There are many things one can do with magic, Count Bleck may teach you one day how to heal but that day is not today" Count Bleck said as he left, I sighed in frustration, there's so much to learn with magic that it's insane

"So you're finally awake" a voice stated after a moment of silence, I sighed as Dimentio teleported into my room, he was smiling, it was really hard to relax and rest up when I'm getting so many visitors. Of course… I need to know what he did to my poor head when he almost killed me!

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold, harsh tone, he floated over to me.

"Nothing too much my dear Ermora, I just came to see how you were doing" he lied, I glared at him.

"That's not true and you know it… what did you do to my mind while I was out?" I demanded, Dimentio sighed.

"Well if you must know I couldn't do much… if I put a floro sprout in you I could've lost valuable information that you have, I couldn't scan your mind either because your magic prevents me from looking into your mind. I cant exactly kill you either though as you would tell Jaydes or Grambi about my plans and that would be bad for me. Instead I settled for placing a powerful magical spell on you, if you so much as try to tell anyone else but me what you know pain will go through your body and you will be put into an unconscious state" Dimentio stated, I froze.

"What the hell? First you try to kill me and now you place a curse upon me? You're truly a mad man" I spat, Dimentio chuckled.

"Now, now Ermora, I have to make sure you don't tell anyone the truth about me" he said, I honestly cant wait until his game is ended right now.

"I will find away around your damn curse Dimentio and even if I don't I know the future that you don't know of" I shot back, he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's alright my dear Ermora for I have a plan to get around what you may know and it cannot be foiled by the heroes" he sneered, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Dimentio, just remember that when karma comes for you I will be the one to have the last laugh" I countered, he held my gaze for a moment.

"We shall see Ermora… now I must depart to write my essay… ciao!" Dimentio stated, he snapped his fingers and disappeared, I sat there in silence once more with a fire in my belly. I need to find a way around Dimentio's curse or try to lay low for a little bit until the heroes arrive to kill him. I began to think about everything that's happened and could only hope that this won't be so bad right now.

* * *

Sorry for the super short chapter but it's more or less a bit of a filler one

**Ermora: So boring but I do like how Dimentio has a bit of a temper right now**

Yes he tends to be a… little on edge knowing that someone knows the future, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this small filler chapter and I hope to see you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 6

So here we are… getting closer with each chapter to the end of this rewrite for this fanfictionn. I really hope you guys are enjoying this rewrite so far

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**1 Week Later**

It's been a week since I woke up from nearly being dead and I felt watched almost every minute I've been awake, I knew it was most likely Dimentio keeping an eye on me but that's what made this worse because I couldn't talk to anyone about this. I tried to do so four days ago and was only met with a ton of pain, I quickly learned that Dimentio truly had curse me and I decided not to approached anyone else about him after that unpleasant excuse, especially since Count Bleck had mentioned that the heroes had gotten the next pure heart.

"Ermora, Count Bleck is wondering if your going to snap out of your thoughts and begin to train with Count Bleck?" Count Bleck asked, I snapped from my thoughts and felt a bit embarrassed, I was currently supposed to be training with Count Bleck but it seems like my musings have distracted me a bit too much. It's something I need to avoid right now, especially if I want to have a chance to defend myself against Dimentio if he decides to attack me again.

"S-sorry Count, was just thinking about something to do with the heroes… I'm ready to start training now" I replied quickly, he sighed and shook his head, he came over and hit my on the head with his rod.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about the heroes… Count Bleck needs you to focus on training so that the heroes of light won't be able to hurt you or end your game when they arrive" Count Bleck stated in an annoyed tone, I looked at him and gave a single nod.

"Yes Count Bleck" I said, Count Bleck said nothing as he teleported away from me, he readied a magic bolt in his hands and shot it at me, I quickly countered it with a spell of my own and I teleported behind Count Bleck, I fired a spell and he teleported away from it. He grinned at me and he lifted his staff up, a blue light shine and illuminated the room briefly, as it faded I felt quite sluggish, I fired a bolt at Count Bleck and the spell was very slow as it moved across the room. Count Bleck easily dodged it at full speed and it hit me that Count Bleck had someone slowed me down with some sort of time spell, he teleported right in front of me and casted a spell. I was unable to teleport in time and I took the full magic blast to my chest, a burning sensation ran through my body and I quickly began to gather magic within my body again, Count Bleck stared at me and as I felt myself speeding up I released the spell, Count Bleck's eyes went wide and he uses the Chaos Heart to protect himself against my nasty attack. Count Bleck smiled and he teleported away from me again.

"Count Bleck is pleased by how much you've grown Ermora… it is time Count Bleck takes it up a notch and begins to go a bit harder" Count Bleck stated, he casted a void bolt at me and I teleported away from it, the spell only changed course and followed me though. Count Bleck fired another bolt towards me, I tried to cast my own spell to cancel at least one of the bolts out but it didn't do anything. I narrowly dodged the spells and saw that Count Bleck ags casted yet another void bolt at me, damn it, I was going to be in big trouble if this keeps up. I gathered some magical power inside of myself and fired an even bigger bolt at the magic Count Bleck had casted but that too did nothing. I kept dodging the bolts while trying to figure out what to do, as time passed and I kept dodging I felt myself becoming tired, shit how do I stop these spells from hitting me? I need a powerful spell to contain the bolts so that I can then handle them… wait a second… that's it! I quickly began to focus all of my power on a barrier and I carefully placed it around the void bolts, as the barrier solidified Count Bleck looked surprised, I quickly shot a magic spell at the barrier and as it shattered the magic destroyed the void bolts. I felt tired after that though and lowered myself to the ground slowly, I shakily stood on my two legs and Count Bleck came down beside me.

"That was really hard to do" I mumbled as he approached me, Count a black nodded at me.

"Count Bleck doesn't doubt that… your power exceeds most of the other members that were of the Tribe of Darkness" Count Bleck admitted, I looked over at him in surprise. We never really talked that much unless it had to do with my magic training, but now that he's mentioned the Tribe of Darkness again I am truly curious about it.

"Count Bleck, you've rarely mentioned the Tribe of Darkness but I'm extremely curious about it now… could you please share what you know about the Tribe of Darkness?" I asked, Count Bleck stiffened up for a few moments but relaxed with a sighed after a moment or two.

"Very well Ermora… Count Bleck will tell you everything that he knows, especially since we are the last survivors, Count Bleck wishes for you to listen well" Count Bleck replied, I nodded eagerly.

"Please go on Count Bleck" I urged, Count Bleck took a deep breath.

"From what Count Bleck was once told the Tribe of Darkness was once a part of the Tribe of Ancients but we took the Dark Prognosticus to protect it, little did we know the book leaked it's dark powers every single moment and we eventually grew to have very pale skin and started to have markings on our bodies. If someone walked away they could lose the marking and be a peachy color again but those that stayed near the book before to have the marking burn into their skins and grew to have the powers we have now. The ancients grew furious and the tribes went to war for years before an uneasy truce was made" Count Bleck explained.

"I see, while we are on this topic as well I'm curious as to what happened in our family, you mentioned that my grandfather and your father were twin brothers but due to my grandfather marrying a human in my birth realm he lost his powers. Would you possibly know the whole tale behind that?" I asked, Count Bleck sighed.

"Count Bleck only knows a few details thanks to some maids but Count Bleck will tell you everything that he was told" Count Bleck replied, I nodded eagerly I'm finally going to get some answers.

_Flashback_

_"You've fallen in love with a human!? And from another realm no less!" a man spat, the smaller of the two men glared daggers at the taller of the two of them._

_"So? I don't see the problem with that brother, just because your the Count now doesn't mean you can just call me out for loving a human!" came the snapping reply, the older brother spat on his twin._

_"They are murderers brother, we lost our parents to them LOST them and now you want to go and marry one of them!"_

_"That was the Tribe of Ancients, this human doesn't have any connection to them considering she came here from another realm and is completely lost!"_

_"Are you MAD!? That human would easily end us all while we sleep, to her kind we are hideous monsters you damned fool!"_

_"Don't you DARE talk about her like that! You know as well as I do that we could take her down easily if she tried anything, please listen to reason brother"_

_"No YOU listen to reason, that human is going to kill you one of these days, now as your brother and Count I order you to stay here and kill her right now!"_

_"I will not follow those orders brother!"_

_"Then I will banish you from the Tribe of Darkness if you wish to join that wretched human but mark my words brother that once she betrays you it will be too late to come back as I will disown you"_

_"Then I shall leave and prove you wrong brother we will mix and create a happy family and I'll show you how wrong you are when I return one day!"_

_"SILENCE! I, Count Vesparian, leader of the Tribe of Darkness, hereby banish you for treason and disown you as my brother, you will jo longer be welcome on these lands!"_

_"...Very well brother, if that is the path you wish to choose then I disown you as my family as well and will give up my powers to become human so I can be with her and go to her realm to live a peaceful life!"_

_"You know full well that even if you give up that power some of your marking will remain and the power will be passed on to one more member, cursing them to powers they won't know how to use unless they somehow stumble back here"_

_"I pray that whomever the power goes to will live just as peaceful of a life as I will live, may you suffer the consequences of your hatred towards humans one day though" the brother spat back and then left without another word._

_End Flashback_

I blinked in shock from what I heard, how old was my grandpa when he left the tribe?

"Count Bleck assumes you will ask about their age, the time zones around the realms differ greatly, Count Bleck heard that they were only about seventeen when this happened" Count Bleck said, replying to my unasked question, I felt shocked that was when my grandpa said he joined world war two!

"Wow… that is quite the story Count Bleck, I'm glad I got to hear it though especially since" I was cut off as the door to the room opened and Nastasia came in quickly.

"Yeah um Count, the heroes of light have arrived at the castle" Nastasia stated as she came up to use, I swallowed nervously, I don't really want to have to fight the heroes again but this also means that Dimentio is getting closer to betraying Count Bleck.

"Very well then Nastasia get the minions ready for combat, Ermora, your skills have grown but Count Bleck know how you feel about fighting the heroes, you may leave to your home with Count Bleck's blessing Count Bleck won't hold anything against you" Count Bleck said, I looked at him in surprise.

"No, after what you've just told me I'm not just going to leave Count, I'll help some of your minions in their fights even" I shot back in determination, I have to do something now that the heroes are here and Dimentio will be putting his plan into action.

"Very well, Count Bleck trusts you Ermora" Count Bleck stated, I nodded and teleported straight to where O'Chunks was, he looked over at me.

"It's good ta see ya lass, I assume her 'ere ta help me out?" O'Chunks asked, I nodded at him and knew deep down what he was about to say next.

"Yes, I am here to help you out but I feel as though you've got something else on your mind" I replied, O'Chunks nodded.

"Yer a smart lass… I'm going ta fight that blooming spikey turtle on me own" O'Chunks admitted, I internally sighed.

"I will stay here until they arrive then" I stated, O'Chunks smiled at me and we waited patiently for the heroes to arrive, this is it, the last set of battles before Dimentio's betrayal. I took a deep breath, I just hope everything works out the same way it does in the games right now, I could use some good news.

* * *

Alright here's another chapter down, hope you're all enjoying this still

**Ermora: Your such a worry wart**

Always have been, anyways until next time have a good one!


	9. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it despite it being very similar to the original version

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

O'Chunks and I patiently waited for a little while before the heroes walked into the room, O'Chunks cracked his knuckles as he saw Bowser in the back, Bowser only eyed up O'Chunks.

"Now that be far 'nough there lads and lass" O'Chunks stated as he pointed at the heroes, Bowser made his way to the front of the group eagerly, O'Chunks smiled.

"Leave this meathead to me" Bowser said as he cracked his knuckles in preparation, Mario, Luigi and Peach reluctantly nodded and left the room, Bowser looked over at me and I backed up To the other side of the room.

"O'Chunks asked me not to get involved in this fight and I will honor his wishes as he is a warrior and he has pride in what he does" I stated, Bowser looked at O'Chunks and O'Chunks looks back at me.

"Thank ye Ermora, you're a good lass" O'Chunks noted, I teleported up to the roof and looked down to watch the fight, I really hope that these fights will follow the events of the game and I'm sUre if I need to intervene I can do so, just to make sure everything goes the way it should. O'Chunks powered himself up and Bowser laughed at O'Chunks.

"Your brave if you honestly think that just by 'powering' up you can beat me" Bowser taunted, this hit a nerve and O'Chunks swung at Bowser and caught him off guard. Bowser swung back and O'Chunks caught the fist and tossed Bowser over his shoulders as if he has weighed nothing and hit him in the chest with a quick punch. He jumped away as Bowser almost hit him with a fireball, Bowser then jumped up with incredible speed, he swung a fist and hit O'Chunks in the face which knocked O'Chunks to the floor. I stood up as the hair on my neck stood up, O'Chunks wouldn't die right? Suddenly my head started to spin and it was disorienting at first, I held my head as I tried to find out who was trying to get in my head. As I could sense it was Nastasia though I opened up my mind to her.

_"Umm Ermora it's Nastasia, yeah I'm using telepathy here to communicate to you, I have a feeling Dimentio is planning somethin, please warp O'Chunks and Mimi close to Dimension D when the chance arises k?" _I heard Nastasia say in my head, when the voice disappeared my head stopped spinning, I looked back to the fight and saw that Bowser had already won and O'Chunks was kneeling on the ground. Damn, that was a quick fight! I teleported back down to the ground and stood behind O'Chunks.

"Alright you got me good ya spiny turtle, I'ma man of me word, you can go on through" O'Chunks said in a surrendering tone. Mario, Luigi and Peach re-entered the room as Bowser did a hearty laugh and pointed a thumb towards himself.

"Bwahahahahaha! Thats right no one beats me!" Bowser happily announced I felt a chill run through my spine as I heard a snapped noise, I looked up and saw Dimentio's figure move among the shadows of the roof but before I could say a word he hit something and the roof began to collapse down onto us, I gasped.

"What in the- lass what is wrong?" O'Chunks said as I began to use magic on the collapsing roof, sadly it kept coming down.

"The roof it's coming down!" I shouted, everyone looked up and the roof came down at a very quick rate as my magic was unable to hold it, I ducked at shut my eyes as the roof came down upon us but when I felt no pain I risked opening my eyes. Sure enough O'Chunks was holding the damn roof up, the heroes looked at him in shock.

"I'm a man of me word, git goin to the Count" O Chunks said, Bowser gave him a hard stare then stood up to help O'Chunks keep the roof up for a time, perfect, I will have just enough time to teleport them both to safety.

"You heard him! Get going to the Count!" Bowser growled, Mario, Luigi and Peach looked at the two of them.

"What are ye doin?!" O'Chunks demanded, I looked between the two as their arms were shaking, I began to start channeling magical energy, be it to get a head start on this right now.

"Helping you genius, now you plumb-dumb idiots get the princess out of here" Bowser growled, the brothers nodded and escorted Peach out who looked at me only once, I gave her a brief smile.

"Ermora what about you?" she asked me, I shook my head as Nastasia's words rang in my head, I knew what I needed to do.

"You go on ahead princess" I replied, I continued to charge up my magical power, i needed to make sure I could port all of us to safety or else Dimentio will win and not the heroes.

"Ermora, you need ta get out of 'ere, the Count wouldn't want ye to die" O'Chunks said, I ignored him and continued charging my energy, come on just a little more.

"Then you go take her, I can hold this up all day" Bowser said, O'Chunks grunted and the roof fell slightly closer to the ground as both of them were losing strength and there legs were beginning to give out.

"No, you take her, you be shakin' like a wee little lass" O'Chunks spat back, Bowser growled, their pride would kill them both here if I wasn't the one trying to help them.

"You're so stubborn" Bowser stated back, I heard them gasp suddenly as a loud crack was heard, I casted a spell and we ended up somewhere else, Bowser was out cold on the ground along with O'Chunks, I felt my energy drain so much from that. I shook my head and snap back into concentration, I tried to pinpoint Dimension D and had a feeling of where it was, I teleported O'Chunks as close as I could and then teleported myself to Mimi's room.

"Mimi, are you prepared for the heroes?" I asked, I knew that it wasn't my place to ask but I wanted to at least give her a heads up that they were headed this way, even though I knew that she too was supposed to lose her battle.

"I take it O'Chunks failed, oh well I guess it's my turn next and I am going to destroy the frilly pink princess" Mimi stated, I waited with her as well until the heroes arrived, I knew that Peach was going to send Mario and Luigi ahead while she fought Mimi.

"Looks like the princess has arrived with her body guards" Mimi said in a mocking tone, Peach gave Mimi quite a look.

"You've been a very bad girl Mimi, I'll handle you, Mario, Luigi wait outside as I teach this one a lesson" Peach noted rather sourly, the brothers left the room.

"Ermora, you leave too, I can handle the princess" Mimi said, I only nodded my head and teleported outside for this fight, to my surprise I teleported in front of Mario, Luigi, and Tippi, they looked at me and got up, ready to fight me, I sighed

"Calm down you guys, you need to save your energy for the true enemy up ahead" I said, they looked at me in a bit of shock.

"You… don't want to fight us?" Luigi asked in shock, I shook my head at them and sat down.

"No… but I don't have a choice later on when you make it to Count Bleck" I replied, Tippi landed on my right knee.

"Your name is Ermora right? Why don't you join us?" Tippi asked, I shook my head at her.

"The Light Prognosticus mentioned four heroes not five besides… I know what's going to come up and I need to make sure it all happens correctly" I admitted.

"Mama mia are you one of the fortune tellers?" Mario asked I shock, I smile slightly before it disappeared.

"No and I cant tell you the truth either, it would mess things up, just promise me that no matter what you'll both push forward to Count Bleck and end his reign" I noted as I stood up, Tippi flee up beside Mario.

"Of course we will push forward… but why are you telling us this?" Tippi asked, I sighed.

"Dimentio isn't who he seems to be… I've never trusted him but I'm unable to act without the heroes help" I replied, Tippi was silent for a moment.

"I'm glad that you agree… I actually witnessed him almost kill you" Tippi admitted, we all heard a loud bang at this moment and Luigi tried the door but it was locked.

"Oh no, the door is locked" Luigi stated, Mario looked horrified and I took a deep breath.

"You guys keep going, I will make sure Peach is saved… I will see you at Count Bleck" I said, I teleported into the room and the hole in the room had already appeared, I went over to the edge and saw Peach hanging on to it, she was gripping Mimi's wrist, preventing her falling.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked in shock, Peach sighed and I could see that her grip was beginning to loosen up.

"I-I don't know my body just reacted, besides you may have been a bad girl but I won't let you die here" Peach stated in determination, I began to charge my power again quickly, I have to make sure this is quick before I lose Peach or Mimi.

"Peach..." Mimi said with a rather calm tone as she saw me, Peach's grip suddenly slipped from the edge and I casted a spell to slow Peach's fall and took Mimi's hand.

"You'll float down safely princess I promise, just don't tell anyone how you survived!" I shouted as I warped Mimi and I to O'Chunks' position, he was still out cold, I felt my energy drain a fair bit.

"Ermora, what's going on?" Mimi asked me, I shook my head, Nastasia wouldn't have told the other what was going on yet as I was the only one that wasn't fighting right away that would warp Mimi and O'Chunks to safety without her being questioned.

"Stay here until Nastasia gives you an order to do different" I replied, I warped back to Castle Bleck to be beside Count Bleck and Nastasia, I refuse to watch Dimentio's fight as I know he can't kill Luigi if he wants to betray Count Bleck and I don't need to save him.

"Are you ready to fight the heroes beside Count Bleck?" Count Bleck asked, I looked at Nastasia who was on his other side, I took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Yes Count Bleck, I will not fail like the others have" I replied with a shaky tone, Nastasia gave me a nod of approval and I relaxed a little bit, we all looked towards the door and waited for the heroes arrival, I really hope everything works out the way it needs to right now.

* * *

Here's chapter 7

**Ermora: the changes were subtle but I like it**

I'm glad you do, hopefully everyone else does as well, anyways until next time have a good one!


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As time went by I grew more and more anxious, what if Luigi lost? What if they decided to join Dimentio after all? Would I even get out alive to see home? What if Dimentio wins and leaves me alive until he destroys my home just to torture me? My thoughts all stopped as the doors and Mario came in with Tippi beside him, relief filled my body and I internally sighed in relief, this is perfect!

"Bleh heh heh heh heh! BLECK!" Count Bleck laughed evilly at Mario, Nastasia looked over at me and I gave her a small nod, we need to be able to pull off this next part perfectly

"Count...Bleck" Tippi struggled to say, I felt bad for her, she lived to see her lover become a villain hell bent on destroying the universe and believes she's going to have to kill him. It's too bad I cant tell her that Dimentio is the true villain right now as that would screw things up on a grand scale.

"Count Bleck admires your courage to come this close but I shall end your games here… these meaningless worlds must all be destroyed along with all these meaningless memories and fates" Count Bleck went onto saying, Tippi flew in front of Mario a little bit.

"Then was our meeting meaningless as well? ANSWER ME BLUMIERE!" she cried out, Count Bleck lowered his hat over his eyes, he had a brief look of sadness before it faded away.

"The hour has grown late my dear Timpani, all must end and not even Count Bleck can stop it at this point" he coldly replied, I felt a bit shocked, this was different from his in game dialogue but again, this whole experience has been different from the game.

"But we can finally be together again... oh Blumiere no" she said desperately, Count Bleck raised his cane up high and looked down at Tippi and Mario.

"I will not hesitate to take you down, Nastasia leave Count Bleck and Ermora to handle this" Count Bleck commanded, Nastasia looked at Count Bleck in shock.

"B-but Count-" she started, Count Bleck gave her a very cold look and she sighed, I felt her probe my mind quickly and I knew what she was after, I gave her the location of Mimi and O'Chunks, she wordlessly left and I turned back towards Mario and Tippi.

"Now come, show Count Bleck and his trusted minion Ermora what you have learned" Count Bleck stated, Mario jumped up and I teleported to being behind him. Tippi kept her gaze on me to cover Mario's back as Mario jumped at Count Bleck, Mario bounced off a shield around Count Bleck. I shot a bolt and Tippi was able to actually send it back which caught me off guard as I dodged it. I warped by Tippi and grabbed her wings, she let out a gasp of shock as she struggled to get free, I teleported away from Mario for a moment.

"Let me go!" she snapped at me, I didn't let her go of her or hurt her, I needed this to play out as it did in the game and I'm afraid if Tippi or I interfered too much that it wouldn't go as needed.

"You cannot so much as tug on the cape of Count Bleck" Count Bleck spat as he shook his head and went back into combat with Mario.

"Listen, I need your trust again, Blumiere will be fine as he isn't the true enemy, I promise" I whispered, Tippi's gaze met mine.

"You've been our enemy for a very short time but I can sense your telling the truth still" Tippi stated, I let her go join Mario again, I felt a bit better now, I wasn't really a villain nor was I really a hero. I joined Count Bleck again and he teleported away from Mario, Count Bleck gave me a bit of a suspicious look but then only nodded, did he know what I was doing?

"All will be consumed by the void, this is where your games end!" Count Bleck announced as he began to use the chaos heart to create a void blast inside of the room.

"You can't be giving up already!" I heard Bowser shout, Mario looked behind him in surprise and the other heroes joined him.

"H-how are you all alive?!" Tippi asked in shock and joy, they all shrugged at her.

"I dunno but I think the floor collapsed before the roof squished me" Bowser said in relief, I smiled, good… my spell worked.

"I landed on top of Bowser and it was a surprisingly soft landing" Peach stated with a A brief look at me as she blushed lightly, I felt a smile tug at my lips, I always preferred the Bowser Peach pairing and I'm glad she isn't saying the truth about me saving her.

"I don't know what happened to me bro but the princess found me out cold on the ground" Luigi said, Count Bleck quoted something from the dark book and the pure hearts appeared around him and the barrier shattered. Count Bleck looked stunned at this but then sent a flurry of attacks at the heroes without saying a word, I casted a few magical bolts here and there as I could feel my magic draining rather quickly, it was like someone was sucking my magic away. I noticed Count Bleck's magic growing weaker as well, I looked up and saw shadow holding its hand out, was that Dimentio? Wait… was he drianign our magic? I pushed the thought away, I have to keep going, I kept firing magical bolts only to have them countered every time by the heroes who were now shielded by the pure hearts. I finally collapsed to the ground when my magic was gone, Count Bleck kept going though until Mario stuck him.

"Bleh heh heh heh huh?" Count Bleck finally stated as Mario dealt the last blow, the chaos heart fell to the ground and Count Bleck collapsed in front of me with a tattered Cape and his staff broken, it was time for Dimentio's betrayal. Nastasia teleported back in and was shocked at the Counts current state, I know she underestimated the heroes but that's okay, she needed to do so.

"Um, Count?" she asked in concern, I felt my body grow weaker suddenly and I knew that Dimentio was beginning to drain energy from me… damn it, where is he!?

"E-excellent, now dispatch of Count Bleck and everyone will be saved" Count Bleck stated, Tippi came forward her coloration was slightly blue at this point.

"Blumiere, why did it have to be this way?" she asked, Count Bleck shook his head sadly and his monocle fell to the ground and shattered.

"I wanted to end everything that took you away from me but I never thought you would be alive still… it makes me happy to see you alive though... it is too late for Count Bleck though, you must end his game and live happily" Count Bleck calmly replied, Tippi hesitated and I saw Nastasia look behind her and she looked fearful, here comes Dimentio's betrayal.

"Count look out!" Nastasia called, I knew what was about to happen but I didn't know where Nastasia wanted us to meet up, looks like I've got no choice right now. I stood up weakly and with the energy I had left I jumped in front of Nastasia and felt a very painful bolt struck me hard, I was sent flying and hit the ground with a loud thud, my heart began to beat irregularly and I felt myself begin to fade in and out of unconsciousness.

"ERMORA!" Nastasia and Count Bleck cried out, Nastasia came running over and kneeled beside me, I tried to look at her but I just couldn't do it.

"Stupid child, that was for the Count" I heard Dimentio sneer, the black tide began to take me into it's embrace and I closed my eyes, I thought I heard someone shout my name before I slipped into unconsciousness. I sat in the darkness for a little bit, worried about what was going on until I felt a warm light flood through my body, I felt pain in my body but I was quickly coming back into consciousness.

"I'll take these to Mario" I heard Tippi say, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tippi gather up the pure hearts and fly away, I slowly sat up and everyone gasped.

"Ermora, you're already awake?" Mimi asked in shock, I nodded, the pure hearts must've healed me up or something as I feel alright.

"The pure hearts power have helped Ermora recover faster" Count Bleck admitted.

"Which is good as we need to get back to Castle Bleck and stop Dimentio!" I stated, I stood up and tremor hit Dimension D.

"Dimentio has drained much of Count Bleck's and Ermora's powers… we may not be able to get out easily, in fact Count Bleck thinks we must combine our powers to teleport us all out of here if we are to get back to Dimentio" Count Bleck admitted, I nodded at him.

"Then we will do it, we have to get back no matter what" I stated, Count Bleck nodded and we began to cast a teleportation spell, Nastasia began to help us and I looked at her and smiled, I'm so glad that she's able to help out with this. As the magic gathered the three of us casted the spell and we were all back in Castle Bleck to see that super Dimentio was already defeated.

"Ahahahaha this isn't it CIAO!" Dimentio hissed as the chaos heart exploded from him, Luigi was "spat" out as well, he landed on the ground and slowly stood up after a moment.

"Where am I?" he asked, before anyone could respond though tremors rocked the castle, and Count Bleck wordlessly summoned a giant doorway in front of us.

"No time to explain, everyone come with Count Bleck now!" Count Bleck commanded, everyone looked to each other and nodded we went through the door to the other side and when we got to the other side I knew it was the room from the beginning of the game, my fist clenched, I knew how it ended but, what if things could be different? I've proven that things don't have to be as they were in game but… is there a way to prevent Count Bleck and Tippi from using the pure hearts here?

"I remember this room" Luigi stated in wonder, Count Bleck looked over at Timpani and I began to wrack my brain for ideas.

"We can stop the Chaos Heart here and now, Timpani I need you though despite it may end your game early" Count Bleck said, I shook my head as I stepped forward, no, there must be a way to use them without the true love they have and I will prove it!

"No, I will use the pure hearts!" I announced, everyone gave me shocked looks and I took a deep breath and braced myself for their replies. No matter what I need to stick with what I want to do as I didn't want Count Bleck and Tippi to leave everyone right away. I want to change the ending a little bit more and I'm almost positive I can do it!

* * *

Alright so here's one of the last few chapters

**Ermora: I'm looking forward to the rewritten ending to be honest**

Me too, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as per usual and until next time have a good one


	11. Chapter 9

So here we are, the second last chapter of the rewrite, enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ermora, anyone who uses the pure hearts to cancel the chaos heart has a chance of ending their game" Count Bleck warned, I smiled.

"It's alright Count Bleck, I wouldn't have done well here for much longer as I'm beginning to miss my family in the other realm… they say true love is what gives the pure hearts their power but… I'm sure I can still do this" I shot back, Count Bleck sighed while Tippi nodded her pixel head.

"Alright Ermora… we won't try to stop you right now as I know you can do it" Tippi replied after a moment, I nodded my thanks to her and took the pure hearts and went up the stairs and approached the chaos heart.

"_We are the pure hearts, do you wish to stop the chaos heart once and for all?" _I heard multiple voices ask, I was shocked at first but quickly regained my composure, I didn't think the pure hearts couple talk inside of my head.

"Yes, please lend me your power so that I can stop the chaos heart" I breathed, I could feel the pure hearts power go throughout my body before energy began to flood into it, the pure hearts began to surround the chaos heart at this point and they 'attacked' the chaos heart.

"_You must help us fight it"_ the pure hearts stated, the surroundings of the room disappeared before I could react and I was in a room that was dark, where… was I? There was a loud roar and I turned around, fear filled me as a shadow had started to emerge from the ground, it looked at me with black eyes and a mouth appeared on its face.

"H-help me…" it cried out, I froze briefly as I recognized Dimentio's voice, the pure hearts surrounded me as I began to approach the beast

"What… are you?" I asked, my voice shaking a little bit, the shadow grew slightly and roared at me.

"I am hatred!" the shadow roared in a contorted voice, I held my ground as the shadow began to roar in pain and to my horror I could see that there was something coming out of its chest, to my growing horror it was Dimentio, he looked pretty beat up and looked almost dead to be honest.

"Dimentio?" I asked, he looked up at me and he reached a hand out towards me.

"The chaos heart made this beast of hatred… as I read the book it enslaved me… p-please end this nightmare" he whispered, the shadow let out a roar and Dimentio began to fade into the creature, I ran forward and without thinking I stuck my hands into the area where Dimentio had been, I grabbed onto something and pulled back as hard as I could. Dimentio came out of the creature and the creature roared in shock as it held its head, I pulled Dimentio away.

"Dimentio… how long as that thing had you?" I asked, Dimentio coughed hard and was struggling to breath.

"A long time… don't try to fight it though… let it devour me as it has done so for the last two years" Dimentio pleaded, I sighed, so the Dimentio I had met while here wasn't the real Dimentio but rather one that had been ensnared by this creature.

"I cant do that Dimentio, I don't care what's happened either… you didn't deserve this" I stated, I stood up and my hands glowed as I turned to look at the creature which stopped holding its head and looked at me.

"You cannot with against me" the creature spat, I shook my head and felt the pure hearts flood me with power I began to charge a pretty powerful magic spell.

"Try me you damn creature, I will show you what I'm capable of with my loyalty" I spat, the creature changed its form and charged at me.

"Ernora, stop!" I heard Dimentio call out and then go into a series of coughs, I continued to draw power from the pure hearts and the creature quickly engulfed me, I could feel anger and hatred begin to try and fight with the energy I had stored within my body.

_"Ermora, stop what are you doing?" _I heard Nastasia's voice inside my mind, I felt a tear slip from my eyes, I didn't want her to know what I was doing here but I also know that she won't b amble to see my after this, I can feel it deep down.

_"Nastasia, take this gift... tell the others I'm so happy to have met them" _I thought back hoping she heard, I felt the pure hearts begin to combine inside of my body and then I released the energy that was inside of me. The creature let out a shriek and my markings burned like mad as light filled the area, the pure hearts showed me a vision of any destroyed worlds coming back, people who had lost their lives coming back as well. I could then see someone other people I had never seen before yet looked a bit like Blumiere coming back while Tippi resumed a human form, Dimentio was healing from his wounds, from there my markings burned even more and I let out a scream before everything went black. I sat there for a few moments feeling nothing but a cold darkness, did I do it? Is everyone safe? A pure heart appeared in front of me a moment later and the pure heart turned into Luvbi, she smiled at me.

"Ermora… thou hast a heart of gold and are a good person… I hate to inform you that thy game has ended though" she stated, I sighed and looked at Luvbi, I shook my head though and smiled, Count Bleck did warn me that my game could end.

"I see… is there a way I can inform my family in the other realm that I am gone?" I asked, Luvbi put her hand up and came over to me.

"The pure hearts have looked into thy heart and are placing a gift upon the.. do not waste it" she stated as she put a hand onto me and a light filled the area and I felt warmth return to me.

"Er... mor...a" I could suddenly hear, I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a small room, I looked over and saw Queen Jaydes there… I slowly sat up and looked over at her.

"What,… happened? Where am I?" I asked as I rubbed my head, Queen Jaydes smiled at me rather warmly.

"You did something I never thought possible, you used the pure hearts to set things back to the way they were before the Dark Prognosticus was opened… you brought people back including Count Bleck's family… do not worry though, no one remembers what happened except for those who were directly involved in the situation.

"I... I just wanted to fix everything, I didn't know that the pure hearts would've gone that far though" I admitted, Luvbi came from behind Queen Jaydes and smiled at me briefly before it faded.

"Thou hast done more than we all thought possible, there is one last task ahead though, the court of the Underhwere wishes for thou to stand again Dimentio in a trial" Luvbi stated, I felt a bit stunned, did they not know what happened to Dimentio?

"Indeed, you best prepare Ermora, you have only a few moments to get ready" Jaydes said, I nodded, little did they know I was ready to defend Dimentio against the court, they will find out soon though.

"Alright, I'll be ready" I sted, Jaydes left and motioned at the door just by me.

"When you are ready the council is just through that door, they are always there as you know since... well this us the Underhwere and there's not much to do." she said, I nodded and she left with Luvbi. I took a few deep breath to make sure my nerves were under control, this was about to be one hell of a time, especially since I'm about to do something no one expects. I slowly got up and made my way to the door, I need to help Dimentio out… after all they haven't seen what I've seen now and I would feel bad if Dimentio had gotten judged unfairly. I opened up the door and went through it, it's time to overcome one last challenge now and I will win, just as I have the other times.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, only one more to go and then I have a special note at the end of this story for all of you wonderful readers who were willing to reread a rewritten story.

**Ermora: Aww that's so sweet, now I can't wait**

Until the next chapter I will see you all next time


	12. Epilogue

So here's the epilogue out of the rewrite, once you are finished I have left a note at the bottom of the fanfiction, hope you enjoy the last chapter until then though

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

**Epilogue**

I entered the courtroom and found rows of ghosts waiting for me Dimentio was locked in chains in the middle of the room while Queen Jaydes and Luvbi were on what looked like a judge's pedestal, I took a deep breath and approached a smaller pedestal close to where I was, I stood at the pedestal and Dimentio looked down.

"I, Queen Jaydes, now wish to have this court case started against Dimentio, can the court please explain the case against Dimentio?" Queen Jaydes started, one of the ghosts came forward.

"We of the court are going against Dimentio for crimes against the world which involve trying to destroy it using the chaos heart and ask that Ermora give a detailed explanation of the events so that we may make a decision as to whether he is guilty or not guilty" the ghost stated, Queen Jaydes looked at me.

"Ermora, you may give your story now" Queen Jaydes invited, I nodded and I looked at Dimentio before I looked up at the ghosts and Queen Jaydes.

"I know this will cause some conflict here but when I first met Dimentio he was ok but as time went on he grew to be very nasty… I learned that he had planned to betray Count Bleck pretty fast and he even came close to killing me over it. As time went by he grew more an demure desperate to try and keep my mouth shut, he even almost ended my game when he attempted to kill Count Bleck near the end of the heroes' journey. I survived though and I got to witness something that I wasn't expecting… as I was using the pure hearts I was teleported to a new realm that was pitch black save for a shadow monster. As I approached it I saw Dimentio almost dead in the creatures chest, I pulled him free and learned that the creature was an amalgamation of all our anger and hatred towards one another. Dimentio had become a slave to this creature two years before these events occurred and I believe that Dimentio has been wrongfully accused in this case" I explained, Dimentio's head snapped up at me as everyone started at me with wide eyes full of shock. The ghosts began to talk loudly in shock as I defended him and Queen Jaydes looked over at them.

"Silence!" Queen Jaydes called, the ghosts quieted down and looked at her, she sighed and sat back down.

"I know it's a shock… it was to me as well but, if he was truly evil I wouldn't be here right now as he would've killed me while I was fighting that creature… he even told me to leave him there but I couldn't do it" I continued.

"So then Ermora, what would you have us do with Dimentio?" Queen Jaydes asked as she looked ta me expectantly, the ghosts looked over at me as well… did they expect a suggestion? I quickly thought about it and then it came to me.

"If you are looking for a suggestion then Maher I suggest using magic to make Dimentio look more human, he can keep his powers but will need to stay with someone at all times, perhaps someone like Mimi… from there he will have to work hard to atone for his wrong doings. He will never be able to return to his current for but at least people wouldn't be screaming at him and trying to kill him before he can atone for his wrong doings" I explained, the ghosts looked at me.

"What do you plan to do then?" one of the ghosts asked me, I sighed.

"I would like to return to my realm at this point, I cant go back with memories of everything that has happened here though and so I ask that my memories of what happened here to be removed from my mind and for me to be returned home at a poi t before I was teleported here" I replied, Dimentio looked saddened while the ghosts talked among themselves.

"We of the court would like to accept these terms that Ermora has presented us with one added condition that Ermora's powers be locked away for good as well" the one ghost stated, I nodded.

"I accept the new condition" I said, Queen Jaydes sighed and looked over at me and Dimentio, she looked over at Dimentio and pointed at him, a light enveloped his body and as the light faded Dimentio looked like a tall, slim human that was quite pale, his eyes were a golden color and he had short black hair with white streaks going through it like some wild highlight job. He had bangs that went down to his chest and he was wearing all black clothes which made him have a figure that could've been mistaken for that of the slenderman.

"I Queen Jaydes, here by accept Dimentio 's freedom and would just like to say, thank you Ermora" Queen Jaydes stated, I smiled and Dimentio sighed

"Ermora… thank you" Dimentik thanked, I nodded and looked over at Queen Jaydes.

"Please watch over everyone Dimentio… I'm ready Queen Jaydes" I said, Queeen Jaydes' hands glowed and I felt the magic in my body fade away as the markings faded into my skin, there was bright flash of light and my head throbbed painfully before everything went black.

"Alicia, have you finished your math?" I heard my mom ask, I opened my eyes and shook my head in confusion, when did I fall asleep doing my math homework? What was I even dreaming about? Was it epic?

"No mom I haven't finished my math, I uhhh fell asleep" I sighed, when will she learn that I'm not good at math or call me by my nickname?

"Ask your brother to help you with math Alicia and then worry about sleep after" she said, I nodded and as I tried to remember what I was dreaming about my head throbbed rather painfully. I shook my head to clear it, I'm sure if I cant remember it then I'm sure it wasn't that great. I got up from the table and went downstairs to find my brother to help me with my math, I don't know why but I feel like this is something I haven't done in awhile.

"Hey bro, can you help me with my math?" I asked, he looked over at me from the tv and nodded his head.

"Yeah, just let me finish beating Super Paper Mario and I will help you" he replied, I smiled.

"Great, thanks bro" I stated as I went back upstairs, I cant wait until he helps me and maybe afterwards we can grab slurpees, ah well… guess I will have to wait and see, for now though it's time to get this math homework over with.

* * *

Alright and that's the last chapter

**Ermora: Sweet! Now it's time for the note**

Yup… just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and I really hope that you enjoyed this rewrite… I'm thinking I might rewrite the other fanfiction that this one was the 'prequel' to and I really appreciate everyone's kindness and support. I also appreciate your patience as I'm super slow to do updates and stuff sometimes due to my schedule being so cluttered all the time. Anyways… until the next fanfiction I hope you all have a good one and take care!


End file.
